Angel of Heaven, Guardian Dear
by Yami's Tenshi
Summary: While under a curse, Yami must find a way to protect the only person he has come to care about- Yugi. Will Yami be successful or will the dark force win?
1. A Dark Beginning

Angel of Heaven, My Guardian Dear  
  
Rating: PG (I don't think that there's anything really bad in here)  
  
Genre: Uh.... well, Drama, and, um, some Angst, and Romance is still being debated. Oh, there's some slight adventure as well.  
  
Tenshi: Well, hi everybody! I'm basically by myself this time because I'm writing this late at night and I don't want to wake anybody up. Anyway, I just want to let people know that I will still be working on 'The Past Is Present', but I wanted to try this too. Also, once again, this is dedicated to my good friend, Lily-chan. I really suggest to anyone who likes fluffy Yugi/Yami scenes, to check out her work, because she's REALLY good. Just please check out her account: Lily Maxwell, Dark Angel. You won't regret it! But enough about all this 'blah, blah, blah', I will now let you guys read on with the story! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own Yugioh! at all. So please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Dedication: To Lily-chan (thank you for making me laugh and cry. You've really helped me in all of the really depressing times. You are one of the best authoresses that I know and I can't wait to read you're next updates! So this is just sort of a thank you fan fic ^^) Also, I guess this is also slightly dedicated to all the people who have continued to read 'The Past Is Present' and have yet to have many Yugi/Yami fluff scenes, I hope I can do better on this one.  
  
Angel of Heaven, My Guardian Dear  
  
"Beginnings are a symbol of purity and darkness always likes to claim things that are pure." ~ Sarah  
  
The first thing Yugi noticed was the lack of pain. Then it occurred to him that he wasn't exactly feeling anything at all. For some reason, he was expecting to feel his head throb but all in his body was peaceful. Even opening his eyes was easy. Though what he saw wasn't exactly what he was expecting.  
  
There was light everywhere and though it was bright, it didn't hurt Yugi's violet eyes at all. Turning around, Yugi scraped his memory for any place like this. That was the third thing he noticed- he couldn't exactly remember anything!  
  
Forcing himself to calm down, Yugi made himself remember everything he could. His name was Yugi Moto and he was fourteen years old. He lived with his grandfather in the Kame Game Shop. He loved any kind of game, especially Duel Monsters and puzzles. As all that information came to mind, Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was remember how he had gotten here. Closing his eyes once more, Yugi focused all of his energy into remembering the past 24 hours. Suddenly, it was like lightening had struck him. Letting out a howl of agony, Yugi's mind was forced to remember every painful moment. ~Flashback~  
  
Yugi franticly raced across every room and every inch of the house. Several times he almost tripped over the furniture, but his mind was in such a panic that he didn't even register the fact that his leg was now throbbing and his arms soar from crashing into doorframes. Not finding what he was looking for, Yugi burst out of the game shop and down the street, not bothering to lock the door behind him.  
"Grandpa!" he screamed. "Grandpa!"  
  
It started to rain and it seemed as though Yugi's hopes were as bleak as the sky. Breaths were barely in his body before they were forced back out and it made his chest hurt. There was also a stitch in his side, but Yugi ran on. Blinking away the raindrops, Yugi's body was once again ignoring the cold that chilled his body.  
  
Suddenly, he was at the park. His throat, hoarse from shouting and sobbing, still managed to rasp out to his grandfather. Finally, the exhaustion Yugi had placed on his body took its toll and he collapsed in the middle of a clearing. Sobbing, Yugi mentally screamed at his body to keep running that he must find his grandfather. But, alas, his body couldn't manage it and Yugi was forced to regain his breath.  
  
However, this proved to be a bad idea.  
  
Yugi felt his dark presence before he even started talking and as such the young boy felt his body go rigid with fear. For the sky darkened even more and the rain fell even harder as a deep, taunting voice laughed as a murderer would laugh in victory. "Ah, little one," the deep voice chuckled. "Did you truly think that you could escape me?" Yugi wanted nothing more than to give a sharp retort, but fear was paralyzing his body and a mere whimper escaped his throat. The voice seemed to take even more pleasure in that. "Ah, don't cry," the voice soothed in mocking sympathy. "I promised that it wouldn't hurt. If you would just do as I asked than I could give you anything you want, anything you wished for would be yours."  
Sobs choked and struggled within Yugi. Why did this have to happen? "I wish you would leave me alone," he choked.  
  
The voice seemed almost shocked. "What did you say?" was the quiet murmur. The air seemed to vibrate with the being's very raged.  
  
Suddenly, it didn't matter to Yugi what happened to him. All the anguish that had been building up inside of him was forcing its way out of him. The words he had always clutched to him and hidden wanted to be heard.  
  
"I want you to go away!" he screamed, his arms striking the air above his head, wanting to strike his enemy down. "Leave me alone, Masharou!"  
  
The voice, belonging to one called Masharou, roared, "No! I told you, I'm not leaving until I get what I want!"  
  
A courage akin to stupidity made Yugi scream, "Well, you're not getting it! I'd rather die!"  
  
Masharou gave an infuriated roar and Yugi could feel his presence come down to crush his soul. His mind screaming, Yugi curled up into a ball and awaited his doom. Suddenly, Yugi felt enormous pain erupt through him and before darkness enveloped him, a vague intuition told him that it was not Masharou's claws that had killed him.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
So that was it.  
  
He was dead.  
  
Yugi felt something poke him, "Excuse me?" With a yelp, Yugi jumped and spun around to meet his opponent. Pure, confused, violet eyes blinked as they looked up and met with blinking kind, confused, brown eyes. The brown eyes belonged to a young boy, a bit taller than Yugi with long, soft, snowy hair. Seeing Yugi's surprised look, the boy smiled kindly.  
  
"Sorry about that," he reached out his hand. "My name's Ryou Bakura. But you can call me Ryou."  
  
Shock had overwhelmed despair and Yugi answered stupidly, "Are you dead too?"  
  
Blinking once more, Ryou seemed taken back. "What do you mean?" he seemed appalled that Yugi had even thought of such a thing.  
  
Embarrassed, Yugi shook Ryou's outstretched hand. "Sorry about that," he grinned, sheepishly. "I'm Yugi Moto." Suddenly he blurted out, "If I'm dead, but you're not dead, then how are you here? I thought heaven was for those already gone from this world."  
  
Suddenly, Ryou threw his head back in a laugh. Yugi blushed, embarrassed and a little hurt. Remembering that Yugi was still there, Ryou chuckled, "So that's it. You think you're dead."  
  
Yugi suddenly found his feet very interesting and shuffling them against the light was suddenly immensely entertaining. He mumbled a "yes" and felt his face turn an even darker shade of it.  
Ryou looked at Yugi kindly. The poor thing was, and had every right to be, confused. "Well," he explained, gently. "That's not necessarily true." He signaled for Yugi not to talk as the tri-colored haired teen gaped up at him. "And the reason I'm here, though I'm not exactly dead either, is because I'm an angel."  
  
It took awhile for Yugi to process this. Yet everything seemed to float in one ear and out the other. A million questions buzzed within his mind. So he picked one and said, "Then am I an angel too?"  
  
Ryou shook his head. "Not exactly. You see, you're not dead, you're not alive, and yet you are not an angel. It's sort of complicated. But the Elder needs to talk to you and he'll explain everything." An almost frantic look entered Ryou's eyes. "Which is why I must take you to him and quickly. There is no time to waste."  
  
Vaguely wondering what sort of danger could have possibly followed him here, Yugi followed Ryou as the white haired angel (?) walked quickly in a certain direction. But there still questions that needed to be answered. "But why?" Yugi ran a few steps to catch up to Ryou. "Why are we in such a hurry."  
  
Ryou stopped so suddenly that Yugi almost crashed into him. Then the angel turned and gave Yugi a pitying gaze. "Because," he said, firmly. "Masaharou still hunts you and even here you are not safe. For that demon will not stop until he has you." Fin*  
  
Tenshi: Okay, I know that's not much, but I just want to see what you people think of this idea. I promise that Yami WILL be in this story soon, in fact, it's planned that he and Yugi will meet in the next chapter (I think). Anyway, below is a more complete summary in case anyone's interested. Usually, I'd say that 2 reviews = new chapter but don't be surprised if it takes longer. TPIP is currently my topic issue, but I will continue this if you guys want me too! So, please review! Until next time, C'ya! ^_^  
  
Summary: When Yugi's life is placed in danger, his soul ends up being taken away to heaven in order to protect him. There he meets new friends, including the mysterious and arrogant Yami. When a terrible disaster forces Yugi and Yami to become separated from the rest of their friends, the two meet a spellcaster who places a curse upon Yami which can only be broken when Yami discovers the true light of the world. Deciding to help Yami, despite the fact that Yami seems to detest Yugi, the two set off on a quest that will change both their lives. Along the way, Yami's shell breaks and he and Yugi form an unbreakable bond. But will Yami's curse ever be broken and will he be enough to protect Yugi from the mysterious, dark force that wants to consume him? 


	2. The Big Bad Angel

Angel of Heaven, My Guardian Dear  
  
Tenshi: Well, personally, I can't believe that I'm writing this next chapter. But Lily-chan REALLY wanted it (and this story IS dedicated to her) so I decided 'what the heck?'. I know that the previous chapter was a bit confusing. Turns out that I think that I made a mistake. That was actually supposed to be the prologue and THIS is supposed to be chapter one. -_- *sigh* Sorry about that. Anyway, lots of you sounded as unsure as I am about this story but I'm gonna continue and see what happens. Usually, I just ask for two reviews per chapter, but if you guys could, will you PLEASE review. I think I'm gonna need LOTS of encouragement to get through this. Anyway, enjoy the REAL chapter one! Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: You guys should already know the drill. I'm not going through this again.  
  
Apology: Many apologies to everyone, especially Lily-chan. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the update! -_- Forgive me! Also, I just want to thank Lily-chan since she kept nagging me (^_~) to update this. This ones for you chica! ^^ I hope you like this!  
  
Note: Just to let everyone know, I've thought it over and this story WILL be shonen-ai. NOT YOAI. I don't write that kind of stuff. Also, if any of you don't like shonen-ai, can you at least try to still read? I'm not really gonna do anything really graphic, so most stuff you should be able to take as deep friendship. However, if this bothers you too much, then please do not read this. I do respect your opinions, but I do not wish to be flamed because I simply have different views. Thanks to all that understand. YOU RULE! ^_^  
  
Chapter One: The Big Bad Angel  
  
"An angel of darkness does not always choose to love an angel of light. There's more to it than that." ~ Sarah (yeah, I know, she's weird, but she's a good friend of mine)  
  
Yami was, at the same time, the most unpopular and most well liked angel in Heaven.  
  
It was easy to spot why he was well liked. His unsurpassed looks practically guaranteed numerous gaping mouths. His untamed hair was one of two features that hinted at his personality. The hair was mostly raven, with crimson tips, lightening strips of gold ran up through the black portion, and it finished off with a crown of golden bangs. His body was lithe and lean and though he was smaller than most angels, he had a darkening presence that made him seem taller. His head was always held up high, arrogantly so, with the features that made one feel as though they were in the presence of royalty. Tanned skin showed sun exposure but it was clear that this being was used to an easy life.  
  
It was his eyes, though, that were his most interesting feature.  
  
To name them just one color would be an insult. An impassionate being would simply say that they were a mix of red and purple. Others, those that felt a longing to understand the intensity that was hidden beneath those eyes, said that they were a swirling vortex of ageless crimson and that splashes of amethyst were here and there. They were gems that seemed to have the ability to see right through one's soul. He seemed to see one's innermost secrets and weaknesses. Then his mouth, that tempting pair of lips, would smirk and it would drive one mad wondering what it was that occurred in his mind.  
  
However, there was a problem- no one could seem to put up with him.  
  
Some people, who tried to retain a polite sense of things, said that he was simply a taciturn man and who saw no point in opening up to anyone. Others, furious at finding that there was no way to possess the captivating creature, muttered that he was anti-social and had a heart of ice that not even an angel could melt. Yami said little but the little he said bruised many a pride and crushed many hearts- regardless of gender. Not a word of insult seemed to fall upon his ears, however, and it only made the rest of the angels more bitter towards him. He answered to no authority and what he did; he did of his own free will. This made the Elders, the leaders of the angels, into a bunch of wrecks for never was there an angel they could not control. Should one ask someone in heaven, they would say that it always seemed as though Yami was all-powerful.  
  
However, this did make him immune to boredom.  
  
'If this is supposed to be paradise,' Yami thought, as he lounged around, 'I think people should edit the brochure, because I don't think you're supposed to get BORED in paradise!'  
  
Because of his constant disregard for authority, the Elders decided that Yami was not to be entrusted with a mission more serious than fetching another angel and even that was uncertain to come through. While it shouldn't have bothered Yami that much, what with not having to worry about any missions and all, he found himself bored to tears for what seemed to be the rest of eternity.  
  
'I should do something to spice things up around here,' Yami yawned. 'A nice prank on the Elders sounds good.' He smirked. The idea was tempting. Oh, what the hell. He might as well do it. The idea in mind, he started off on a brisk walk.  
  
All around him, angels gathered or busied about. Most were with friends, eagerly chatting about their affairs. Some were guardian angels about to head off on their mission; other guardians had just arrived and were looking forward to a short break. Everywhere there was happy, happy, happy- and it was starting to drive Yami crazy.  
  
'For a place that is supposedly so perfect,' Yami growled. 'Why do I always feel as though I'm missing something?'  
  
For as long as he could remember, this feeling had haunted him. It was as though some part of him was missing and it made him irritable that he could not find the one thing that could make him complete. After awhile he began to deny that he had even felt anything of the sort. Yet, even though it seemed as though he had a heart of ice, he still felt a stab of pain whenever he saw a mated pair of angels. But it was ridiculous! He was the one that no angel could claim as their lover! He shook his head, hoping to rid himself of this madness.  
  
Little did he know, as he was so deep in thought, that every single angel made sure to stay out of his way. Even though their mouths still moved in conversation, hungry eyes watched his every move. They wanted desperately to know him, understand him, grasp him with their hands so that he could be defined down to his finest point. Yet, his crimson eyes always flashed warning and as strong as their longing was, their fear was even stronger. So none dared to make a move toward him- well, almost none.  
  
"Oh, Yami-kun!" a shrill voice shrieked. "Yami-koi, I found you!"  
  
Yami closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe. 'Please, don't let it be her,' he prayed. 'Please don't let it be her.' He glanced back and winced. It was her.  
  
"Oh, Yami-koi!" a lovely girl angel threw her arms around Yami and nuzzled into his neck. "I missed you."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Yami replied, "I missed you, too."  
  
The girl's eyes lit up as she looked up at him, "Really?"  
  
"No," was the dry response. "Now let go of me, Rina." He pried her arms off of him and continued to walk away from her.  
  
The girl pretended to pout. Realizing that it wasn't doing her any good, as Yami was still walking away, she flipped back her sea-green hair and followed him. "Y'know, Yami," the girl stuck her nose arrogantly into the air., "You should treat me nicer. Not every angel can say that they know everything that is going on in heaven since they are Messengers. "  
  
'Why does she continue to think that I care?' Yami didn't even glance back at her, but continued with his brisk stride.  
  
Suddenly bored, Rina started to play with her hair, a sure sign that she was about to spread some gossip. "The weirdest thing happened today," she didn't care if Yami listened to her or not. She talked just for the need for it. "I was over by the Council Building, when I saw Ryou. You know him right? The pale wimpy dude? Anyway, normally that wouldn't be so interesting , I mean, he's such a loser, but there was someone else with him. At first, I thought it was you. But then I thought how silly that was. You would never stoop to that level. Besides, this child was mortal. Anyway, the boy did really look just like you. It was way weird."  
  
Yami stopped suddenly. Normally, he would have been surprised that he had been listening to this girl at all, but there was no time for that. He sent Rina a look of disbelief . "What do you mean a mortal boy that looks like me?" That sounded too weird even for Rina.  
  
Ecstatic that she now had her beloved Yami's attention, the girl continued on eagerly, " Well, he doesn't look _exactly_ like you. I mean, you're _way_ cuter than he could ever be. But anyway, it comes pretty close. I mean, same hair style, 'cept you have more blond, and his eyes are wide and purple. Oh, and he's short. I mean, really, really, short. He's merely a child! It's almost laughable to compare the two of you..."  
  
After this, Yami turned away from the girl, blocking out the rest of her words. A child that bore the same looks as him? Dare he go check this out? Hell, it wasn't like he had anything else to do! His prank could wait.  
  
"...and what a bunch of losers! I'm telling you that Ryou is a measly little nobody. I still don't get why the Elders chose him to be the Angel of- hey! Where you going?" Rina had just now realized that Yami was no longer listening to her but instead had disappeared into the crowd of angels. "Yami-koi? Yami-koi!"  
  
Rina shouted her rage onto heaven, "Why does he always leave me?"  
  
"Be quiet!" someone threw a cherub halo at her, effectively shutting her up. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
The irony of this almost made Yami laugh. Countless times he had sneaked out of the Council Building, if only to escape a lecture or a punishment. Now here he was trying to sneak _into_ the building. Yami would have laughed if it hadn't meant that he would've been caught.  
  
'Boy, Rina sure hope that she wasn't fibbing with that big mouth of hers,' Yami thought as he slipped yet another guard.  
  
Not that it was hard to sneak into or out of the Council Building. Unless you anything short of a demon, it wasn't like the guards were going to exterminate you on sight. Still, it wasn't an adventure without some danger so Yami decided to just make sure that he wasn't sighted. He rolled his eyes as he passed a group of guards playing poker. They really were just there for decoration.  
  
'Bingo,' Yami smirked as he came upon the Grand Council Room. If this child was to be anywhere, this would be Yami's first guess. If Rina's information was true than the boy had only just been brought today. All new cases were to be brought to the Grand Council room. Even Yami knew that. Glancing both ways down the hall way, Yami moved forward to the wide door. Bracing himself, he opened the door, hoping that the darn door didn't creak.  
  
It didn't.  
  
Quickly, he shut the door behind him and slid into the shadows of the room.  
  
The Grand Council Room was the most fancy of the rooms, in Yami's opinion. It was sort of like a courtroom, where business decided, roles appointed, and problems were solved. There were six swirling vortexes, gates which lead to the six worlds. One need only enter one portal to find themselves in a different world completely. However, this Yami already knew and he focused his attention on what was happening in the middle of the room.  
  
The Elders stood straight and noble, stately as ever. However, even from Yami's position, he was surprised to see a hint of fear and worry dancing around in their eyes. Standing before them was Ryou. While Yami didn't agree with Rina's description of Ryou being a wimp, he had never really met the angel and so did not really care. He always figured that the angel had a sort of gloomy position, but had just figured that this was just because of his position as the Angel of-  
  
He sucked in a breath.  
  
Rina had been right, in a way. There _was_ a mortal boy that looked like him. But it seemed almost insulting the way she had so simply described him. Yami felt a feeling prick him, a feeling that he was sure he had never before felt in his immortal life. He was actually interested in a being, so far as to being curious. Never before had he been curious about anyone. It was strange.  
  
However, he did not have much time to think this over as all of the sudden one of the Elders began to speak.  
  
"I regret," he spoke slowly, showing that he was sincere, "that this situation has worsened to this degree."  
  
Yami's brow furrowed. What situation? If this mortal child had simply died, he saw no reason to act so grave.  
  
The Elder continued, "However, we know that we must act quickly and we hope that you will trust us enough to go with however we plan to protect you."  
  
Yami could see his double pale as he simply nodded.  
  
Another Elder spoke this time, "So, Ryou, will you be so kind as to fill us in on the situation. Remember, every single detail is important. We must not allow our guard to be put down where it concerns him."  
  
Yami's ears strained to hear what was going on, but Ryou spoke too softly. 'Damn it, boy' Yami frowned as he began to lean forward. 'Speak up! Jeez, how does he expect anyone to overhear if he speaks too low?' Still straining to hear something, Yami realized a second too late that he had been leaning to far. His equilibrium off balance he crashed over one of the benches, alerting everyone to his presence.  
  
"Who's there?" Elder #1 voice sounded furious. "You there! Come forth!"  
  
Embarrassed and angry at himself for letting himself get caught, Yami brushed himself off and strode forward. As the Elders soon recognized him, he made note that sort of weariness entered their eyes. Perhaps they would not be so harsh since apparently they were so tired of him. Ryou, he was surprised to see, simply hid a laugh behind his hand. Yami kept his chin high. There was no way he was going to make a fool of himself- well, twice. However, his crimson eyes couldn't help but notice a pair of gentle, amethyst eyes widened in surprise. Apparently, he wasn't the one shocked to find out that he had a double.  
  
Standing before the Elders, Yami pretended not to notice Ryou and his mortal twin as he crossed his arms, "Yes, sir?"  
  
A younger Elder snapped, "What do you think you are doing, Yami? Why must you always stick your nose where it doesn't belong?"  
  
'Blah, blah, blah,' Yami simply blinked back at the man. He had been scolded too many times to really listen to all that the man had to say. Again, his eyes caught sight of the mortal child and for some reason he was smug to see that the boy was biting back a smile at Yami's behavior. Well, that only seemed to encourage Yami.  
  
"Yes, well, sir," the angel interrupted the Elder. He began to stride over to his double. "One must admit that this case seems very interesting. How can one _not_ be interested?"  
  
The Elders paled.  
  
"What do you know about this case?" Elder #3 barked.  
  
Yami smirked as he strolled over toward his twin. He was very fond of mind games, so he had practically perfected the ability to bluff. He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, "Oh, what _don't_ I know about this case? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did you guys really think that you could keep this under wraps for long? Not that I blame you, of course. You poor guys. You five must have a lot on your shoulders." The boy's face turned red and he seemed to struggle to not laugh. Yami was impressed. This boy did not even know him, yet could seem to tell that Yami had not the slightest clue of what he was talking about. Yes, this child was very interesting.  
  
At Yami's words, all five of the Elders stiffened. They sent him glowering looks, plainly displeased at his contact with the young child. Yami didn't care. In their minds, he had only one reputation. They didn't know him and Yami couldn't care less about it.  
  
Deciding that he might as well have his fun, Yami held the boy close to him and began to sort of lazily stroll around the edge of the room, the six portals right behind him. He could feel the boy's racing heart beat and saw that the face had turned completely red. Yami didn't know what was more fun. This boy or teasing the Elders.  
  
Ryou looked a little uncomfortable, but only because of the short distance between the two twins and the portals. He reached out a hand to drag the younger boy back, but for some reason seemed hesitant to take him away from Yami's teasing.  
  
The Elders seemed simply furious. "Yami, you will cut out this nonsense at once," Elder # 1 snapped. "You will or-"  
  
"Or what?" Yami taunted, holding the boy tighter, but making sure that he didn't hurt him. "You'll do what?"  
  
Suddenly, Elder #5, the youngest and most rash of the five Elders, did something that was completely unexpected. "Give him back, Demon," Elder #5 gather some sun beam energy and shot it right at Yami.  
  
"You fool!" Elder #1 cried.  
  
Instinctively, Yami shielded the boy with his body. 'What am I doing?' he thought. But there was no chance to think. The beams missed both Yami and Yugi, but the force knocked Yami's equilibrium off balance once more. As he fell backwards, once more instinct kicked in and he made sure that his grip around the boy was tight. The last thing Yami knew, it felt as though he was falling through brightly colored nothing, before all went dark.  
  
He and his look-a-like had just fallen through a portal.  
  
*End  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Well, that's it for now. Sorry about the crummy ending. I hope you guys still review anyway. I don't know when I will be able to update this again, since 'The Past Is Present' is still my top priority. (It WILL be updated SOON, I swear! *grumble* *grumble*) But, please, PLEASE, pretty please, review this story. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated as once more I don't know what the heck I'm doing. Compliments will be bowed before in awe. Anyway, please leave a good review, and until next time, C'ya! ^_^ 


End file.
